1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a closure means for trailer doors. More specifically, this invention provides a chain lock for trailer doors or mobile home doors.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,418 by Canfield discloses a chain-type door fastening device mounted on the door jamb and integrated into the strike plate assembly of the conventional door knob and latch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,085 by Long discloses a plate that overlies the edge of the door jamb; a second plate attached to the door; a chain connecting to the door attached plate and includes a lug that is insertable into a slot in the plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,908 by Crepinsek teaches a lock comprising a pair of plates, one attaching to and overlying a door jamb and the other attaching to the door behind the usual tumbler lock and overlying a portion of the edge of the door. A chain attaches to the jamb mounted portion of the lock and a lug is inserted into a slot on the portion of the lock attached behind the lock cylinder.